A Walk in the Park, or Alone in the Dark?
by RobotMonkeys4Ever
Summary: When the monkey team gets stuck on a seemingly uninhabited planet, they must survive without the Super Robot's help. Little do they know of the evil that waits just around the corner.
1. Fuel for Thought

A/N: Okay, here it is my 2nd official fan fiction. I've finally found time to write it, with softball it's so hard. But here's the story I promised. It's the first chapter and it's a little short, but it's just an introduction after all. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my last story "No more Nova" and I hope you all will follow suit by reading and reviewing my newest story which is here to enjoy. Thanks! Here's chapter one of my new story.

Disclaimer: I'm doing it once for my whole story: I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, Go! Or any of the characters. If I make an OC, I'll tell you. But the story, and story idea are mine. No copying it without asking.

Thanks!

* * *

There it was. A giant robot flying through space, heading towards its home planet. Though this was no ordinary giant robot. This was the Super Robot. It was inhabited by 5 cyborg monkeys and one human. They were the protectors of their home planet: Shugazoom. Though this adventure was unlike anything that they had ever experienced before.

Gibson, the blue monkey, was in the Torso tank of the Super Robot with his other friends, a Red, Yellow, Green, and Black monkeys. They were watching the stars fly by outside the ship and Gibson was navigating.

"Are we there yet?" asked Otto.

"No, Otto. You know perfectly well that it sometimes takes hours to return to Shugazoom after a long trip," replied Gibson.

"Oh. Are we there yet?" Otto again asked.

"Otto, please it's only been a couple of seconds since you asked last. Of course we're not there yet," Gibson responded, a little annoyed.

"Oh. Are we there _now?_"

"OTTO! There is absolutely no reason to continue asking me the same question when you know perfectly well the answer!"

"Oh. Are we---"

"Arrrrrrrr!" Gibson began to chase Otto around the room, until Otto sucked himself up his tube and away to the bed-capsule part of the Torso tank.

Gibson then gave up his chase and retired back to the screens. He saw Nova and SPRX-77 talking in the corner. This was something slightly unusual for the two of them. Usually, all they can do is bicker. But they weren't bickering…for now.

"So then the man says, 'Yeah! Your dumb dog can't swim!'" SPRX-77 then broke out laughing at his own joke. He fell on the floor and was rolling around, when he looked up at Nova, tears in his eyes.

Nova was just sitting there, with a 'riiiiiight' look on her face. SPRX-77 picked himself up and sat down across the table from her again. "Ahem. Sorry, that one always gets me."

"Apparently." Nova responded, "I'm sick of telling jokes. Maybe we should play a game or something to pass the time. Maybe 20 questions, or name that tune, or…"

"Spin the bottle?" SPRX-77 asked, lifting one eyebrow.

Nova just stared at him, then she glared at him, and kicked him in the shin. SPRX-77 jumped around wildly. Nova could kick hard.

Antauri turned around from his reading to look. Then he sighed and returned to his reading, this was nothing unusual for the two of them.

Gibson tolerated the noise for a while, but Nova's laughing and SPRX-77's loud "owing" and jumping around was driving him crazy. He came out of his lab, where he was just about to begin working on a new compound that could cause silence in a room. Just as soon as he was going to yell for them to shut up, all of the lights in the Super Robot flickered, and went out.

SPRX-77 stopped his jumping, Nova stopped laughing, Antauri hopped up from his reading, Gibson looked up, and Otto could be heard falling down his launch tube. Clunking and saying "ow" every step on the way down.

Chiro, who was trying to climb, his tube from the floor below, was heard calling for help. As soon as Otto reached the bottom, he reached his tail down and pulled Chiro up.

"What's going on?" Chiro asked.

"Actually I'm not entirely sure. According to all accounts it doesn't make sense."

"Are we out of fuel?" Nova wondered.

"No, Sparks refilled it after we left the last planet we saved," Gibson replied.

"You, _did_ refill the fuel when we left didn't you?" Antauri asked, turning to SPRX-77 who was still rubbing his leg, trying to make it feel better. Realizing he had entered the conversation, he looked up, trying to recall if he _had_ done what he had been asked.

**Flashback**

The hyperforce is on a distant planet, surrounded by a group of people who were cheering for them because they had saved the day. The team was preparing for liftoff and were reloading the Super Robot, checking meters, and such.

"Sparks, please go get that container of fuel for the Robot that they're allowing us to use," requests Gibson.

"Sure thing, Brainstrain," SPRX-77 says. He then looks to where the tubs are and walks over to them. On his way there, he is greeted by a couple of skinny s. They pet him, commenting on how soft his fur is, and thanking him again and again. They then depart, leaving a starry eyed SPRX-77 wandering aimlessly back to the Super Robot.

Upon entering the robot, Gibson asks him if he remembered to refill, and SPRX-77 gives him a small "yeah, whatever," which Gibson takes as SPRX-77 just being odd, and the Robot prepares for liftoff.

**End Flashback**

"Sparks?" Antauri repeats, "You _did_ refill the fuel, did you not?"

"Uhhh…" SPRX-77 began, "Of course I did! What kind of a team member would I be if I didn't?"

"Well, then there should be some reasonable explanation," Otto said. "I'll check out all of our connections and make sure they're sound."

"And I," continued Gibson, "Shall run a full systems check until I pinpoint the cause."

"Uhhh…" Sparks again stuttered over himself, "So you'll be able to see exactly what caused the problem?"

"That's the idea I got," Chiro said, wondering why SPRX-77 was acting so strangely.

"Right," SPRX-77 replied. "I'll just be, over here."

Nova shrugged her soldiers and went to see how she could help Otto, while Antauri went to help Gibson. Chiro suddenly realized he was the only one left standing in the middle of the room, and went to sit on the other side of the room, wishing his video games were working.

* * *

"Ah-ha!" Gibson exclaimed after hours ofrunning tests."It _is_ the fuel!"

"Odd," Antauri began, "that must mean we've had an energy cell leak. If Sparks filled it up before we left, we should have had plenty to make it back to Shugazoom."

"Yes, very odd."

Suddenly, the alarm went off. All of the hyperforce met in the torso tank, main room. Gibson turned on the outside camera to see…

"We're being pulled into that planet's gravitational field!" Gibson yelled.

"We're going to have to brace for impact. There's no way we'll be able to find fuel in that short amount of time," Otto commented.

"Wow. Anyone realize how much crashing we seem to do?" SPRX-77 asked.

"Oh no, we're being pulled faster! We need to get separated as to not hit each other," Nova yelled.

"Right," Chiro said, "Hyperforce, Go!"

Well, it was kind of hard for Chiro going up that long tube, but he finally retrieved his rocket pack and it wasn't that hard. They then dispersed to their sections of the Super Robot. Nova, the right foot, Otto, the left foot, SPRX-77, the right hand, Gibson, the left hand, Antauri, the head, and Chiro, the torso.

Nova, "Foot Crusher Cruiser Six, Go!"

Otto, "Foot Crusher Cruiser Five, Go!"

Gibson, "Fist Rocket Four, Go!"

SPRX-77 "Fist Rocket Three, Go!"

Antauri, "Brain Scrambler Pilot Two, Go!"

Chiro, "Torso Tank Driver One, Go!"

Chiro, "Super!"

SPRX-77, "Robot!"

Antauri "Monkey!"

Nova, "Team!"

Otto, "Hyper!"

Gibson "Force!"

All, "Oof!"

The Super Robot hit the ground, bouncing several times, before finally settling on a strange planet.

* * *

Well, there's chapter one? What did you think so far? Make sure you review so I can feel special. Thanks!

RobotMonkeys4Ever is back. Mua ha ha ha ha ha. Ahem sorry. Review please!


	2. Tired and a Tiger

Okay, it took me long enough, but I've been writing this next chapter, during softball! On the bus, in the locker-room, in sixth hour. (Health, blah.) But here it is! It's kind of slow at the beginning but expect lots of excitement! Now to thank those kind reviewers.

**NovaFanGirl:** You must have read this story early. Sometimes the newest stuff gets stuck strangely in the back. Don't ask me why though. One time all of my newest reviews were at the end of my review page for a couple of hours. Enjoy this chapter!

**Twister91:** Glad you like! And don't worry Jet, I'd never hurt Otto long term.

**AnimeFanGirl11: **Glad you've liked it so far! Here's the next chapter. Say, what happened to that other fic you were writing about you getting sent to Shugazoom? I loved that one!

**Beastfire:** Ivy…well, enough said. Enjoy the next chapter!

**CrystalSapphire:** Glad my updating was that satisfying, and I know how you feel. I lost 75 cents in the machine the other day trying to get a bag of chex mix. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**DayDreamer9**: Don't worry. I would _never_ kill a member of the monkey team. That's so OOC for the show (if that makes sense) I like to stick to things that _could_ actually be shown on TV, which of course they won't (dangit.) There's some action in this chapter!

**4EverRobotMonkeyFan:** glad you like! Here's some adventure. Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Super Robot settled from its fall.

"Everyone alright?" Chiro asked.

"I'm okay," Nova replied.

"Everything's fine here!" Responded Otto.

"Apart from my shredded nerves, I don't believe I've suffered any lasting ill effects," said Gibson.

"Yup," began SPRX-77, "he's okay."

"As am I," Antauri started, "but I cannot say the same for the robot. Without needed fuel for power, we're stuck."

"Gibson," Chiro asked, "what is this planet?"

"According to my research and observations, this planet consists of mostly vegetation and wildlife. No signs of civilized life or technology anywhere on the planet, unfortunately.

"Then we will have to see what there is to work with out there." Replied Antauri.

The monkeys worked to force the door in the foot crushers open, until Otto remembered the manual override he had put in the wall. They then exited the robot and looked around. Trees towered for hundreds of feet above them.

"It's kinda pretty," said Otto.

"Yeah," agreed Nova, I've never seen so much green in my life, 'cept in Otto's room. And the birds, it all sounds so peaceful.

"Indeed," Gibson started, "the mixture of positive environs does combine to form a generally pleasant atmosphere.

"It looks as though we'll have to survive here on emergency supplies until either help comes, or we can find a way out of here."

"Right," said SPRX-77, "Gibson and I'll run back into the robot to get the packs, we'll be right back."

"Okay," the others replied.

The red and blue monkeys went back into the robot and regained five monkey-sized hiking backpacks, and one for Chiro. They then began to wander.

Nova was fascinated by the beauty of the forest. Gibson was busy taking in observations of new bug species and calculating differences in altitude as they traveled. Otto was just looking around not really thinking about anything, just walking. Antauri was trying to think of how the minerals around them could be used for fuel. SPRX-77 was in between Nova and Gibson, pretending to listen to what Gibson was saying, but was actually observing Nova's every move. Chiro was just complaining.

"My feet hurt. You guys are so lucky you have metal feet. Have we even found any food yet? We'd better find some soon, I'm starting to get hungry. What's in these backpacks anyway, bricks? Can't we rest soon?"

"Save your words for something more worth-while Chiro," offered Antauri. "For now, strength is our most valuable resource.

The monkey team walked on, almost silently and then the only lights were the monkey's headlamps which they had turned on. Chiro started verbally wishing that _he_ too had a lamp, but a sharp glance from Antauri quickly shut him up.

Chiro yawned loudly, which sent SPRX-77 a silent, well, near silent, signal.

"Maybe we should pitch camp. I think the kid's getting tired."

"Me? No!" Chiro defended himself, "I can," he yawned again, "Make it just as long as you can." He then fell on the ground, asleep.

The monkeys chuckled, then opened their backpacks and pitched their tents. Otto pitched Chiro's then pulled him inside of it.

In the middle of the night, it began to storm. Thunder boomed and lightening flashed, quickly waking up all of the hyperforce, who quickly assembled in Antauri's tent.

"Things are looking bad. I'm afraid some leaking water has caused much of my equipment to short out," Gibson said.

"Plus," SPRX-77 began, "without the Super Robot or any fuel, we're never going to be able to get off of this dirt pile!"

"Hey," Otto said, "It's not like things could get any---"

Gibson jumped to his feet, "Otto! Don't say it!"

"What?" Otto asked, "I was just saying that it can't get much worse!"

"Otto! Now-" Nova began, but before she could get out the rest of her thought, the ground began to shake, and a giant tiger with three eyes came up to the tent, and the monkeys ran outside to see it.

SPRX-77 looked over to Otto, "You just had to say it. Oof!"

The tiger creature had swiped at SPRX-77, sending him flying into a nearby tree. It then let out a loud roar.

"This thing's big," Nova said, sizing up the enemy, "we're going to need a big plan."

"Ah!" Chiro yelped. The tiger had picked him up with his teeth. "Let me go!" He began ripping thunder punch after thunder punch on its jaw, but it wouldn't lessen its grip on Chiro. He began to spot running down his shirt, and he was quickly losing energy.

"Chiro Spearo!" Chiro yelled as with a final burst of energy, he sent a lightening bolt-like surge of energy flying towards the creature's eye.

The tiger cried out in pain, and dropped Chiro to the ground, unconscious.

"Kid!" SPRX-77 yelled. He ran over and picked up Chiro, and then laid him next to a rock behind a tree.

The monkeys then began to attack. "Photon Scalpel!" yelled Gibson, sending energy at the creature's stomach with his drills, now in place of his hands. Unfortunately, it had no effect.

"Monkey moves" yelled Antauri, hitting the animal's foot. It went up on its back feet and started to come down on top of Antauri, but Gibson pushed him out of the way just in time. The earth shook beneath them.

"Thank you, Gibson," commented Antauri.

"Hey, what are friends for?" replied Gibson. He then gave Antauri a look which he understood, and they jumped up together and landed on the tiger's back. Gibson had his drills out and Antauri used his energy claws.

"Double Monkey Attack!" They exclaimed in unison. The creature yelled, then shook them off its back.

Otto and Nova followed their precedent. Otto started his rocket pack, and picked up Nova by the stomach. They flew up in the air. He then threw Nova, golden fists extended, right at the creature's head.

"Monkey Missile!" they yelled together. Unfortunately, the tiger saw her coming, and rammed her, hitting hard. She fell to the ground.

Nova groaned as she picked herself up off the ground. SPRX-77 ran over to help her back up.

"No matter what we do, we can't seem to inflict any substantial damage upon this disgusting feline-derived creature," Gibson noted.

"Well it's time for a change," SPRX-77 exclaimed, he turned his hands back into magnets. "Magno Ball Blazer!" He shot a giant red ball of energy towards the tiger, encircling it. Then, the tiger simply ripped right through it.

"Sparks," Nova yelled at him, "there's no iron in anything around here. What are you trying to attract, us?"

"Oh yeah," SPRX-77 blushed.

"This creature, along with all others, must have some weak point!" Antauri remarked.

"Wait," began Gibson, dodging another attack, and remembering what had happened to Chiro, "it does! Follow my lead team!"

Gibson jumped high in the air "Spin Shocker!" He yelled and shot the beast right in the eye. It cried out and jumped up with its mouth open ready to Gibson out of the air when…

"Tornado Kablasto," Otto sent a small tornado out of his saws, and hit the beast, square in its middle eye. It landed on the ground with a thud, rubbing its eye fiercely.

"Phase and Daze," Antauri reached deep into the ground, pulling out some deep, dirty mud and flung it towards the creature's eyes, hitting all three of them.

"Ooh, Antauri-the-mudslinger! I like it. Magna Tingler Blast!" This was almost too much for the tiger. It looked dazed, and turned towards the monkey team for one last attack.

But it had no time to do so for Nova quickly came down hard on the ground saying, "Lady Tomahawk!" A giant wall of ground was sent towards the tiger. This scared it so much, that it ran away in retreat.

"Hey, good call Gibson," SPRX-77 remarked.

"Why, thank you Sparks."

"Good job team. Let's see what we can do for Chiro," Antauri said, still panting from the battle.

The monkey team picked up Chiro, and headed back in the direction of the few tents that hadn't been squished from the fight.

Well? What do you think? Not bad for being written in the freshman locker-room, huh? Ha, it was so funny. One of my teammate

* * *

Well? What do you think? Not bad for being written in the freshman locker-room, huh? Ha, that reminds me of a story: it was so funny. One of my teammates wondered what I was writing and I'm like "it's my fanfiction" and she started to read one sentence out loud "the red and blue monkeys headed back inside the robot". I just laughed and said you wouldn't understand it it's for a TV show I like to watch. It was soooo funny. Anyway, now that you've read, please review!

RobotMonkeys4Ever wants YOU to review her fanfiction.

Thanks!


	3. Fishing and Forgiveness

Okay, here's the next episode! It didn't take me very long, but there sure are a lot of daily uploads on this site, and I like to be at the top for at least a day or an hour or something. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you to enjoy. And to encourage you to leave a review, I shall personally thank all of you kind people who reviewed chapter two! (Ooh, that rhymes!) Anyway, here's thanks to y'all!

**Beastfire**: Ha ha, yes I have a friend on the bus who gets rather annoyed when I talk about the show. I remember when I was telling her the Sparks/Nova stuff, she's just like "What are you talking about? A love affair between two robots?" And I'm just like, "Oh forget it." Anyway, glad you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**Twister 91:** Yes, Otto is okay. He may get a few bumps or bruises, but I promise nothing serious will ever happen to Otto (he'll never die. I'd never do that to a main character I promise.) Glad you like! Thanks for reviewing and please do so again.

**AnimeFanGirl11**: Sorry to see you gave up on your other fic, I liked it. As for your next one I can't wait to see it! You should post it soon, everybody on the site loves your fics. I don't know how you do it, but the readers love it! Glad you like mine though, please review again (well, after you read please) and thanks for the review!

**Crystal Sapphire:** Well, I wrote it in public, but she actually read it over my shoulder, and I'm not sure she wanted to read any more of it. As for being brave, idk, I just thought I was making better use of my time. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter too!

**4EverRobotMonkeyFan**: Glad you like it. I've planned for this fic to have more action then fluff in it, but you never know, some may come out. Sorry to disappoint you but for this story I wanted a lot of action! Thanks for reviewing and make sure you do so again (and tell your friends! Review now and get a free imaginary French silk pie for the first ten to review and mention this message! Don't delay, review this fic today! Offer not valid in countries which start with the letter X.)

**A Fan of Romance:** You were brief and to the point, so I shall be too! Thanks! Review again!

**DayDreamer9:** Yeah, I think it's pretty clear that Gibson and Antauri are good friends, and I like to use that when I can. They seem more mature than the others (well, some of the time). Well, thanks for reviewing and I hope you'll do so again.

**Ari:** Cool! A new reviewer (for my fics at least). (Unless you are a prior reviewer who is just now revealing her real name.) In answer to your question, that was supposed to be blood, but I guess when I uploaded the text it deleted that word. I hate it when it doesn't upload properly. It's quite annoying. Anyway, please continue to review so I feel special and thanks for your comment!

There we go. Now, the moment we've all been waiting for!

* * *

Chapter 3

Chiro lay in the middle of the room, still unconscious. The rain had stopped, and the sun was starting to rise. Gibson and Antauri stood on either side of the bandaged Chiro. They didn't say anything, just looked at the boy.

Nova slightly opened the tent flap, "Knock, knock! Can I come in?"

"Yes," replied Gibson, "come ahead."

Nova stepped in and stood next to Gibson. "Well…, how is he?" she asked.

"Not good," Gibson said in response, "I can't be exactly sure without my equipment, but he has lost quite a bit of blood."

"Oh, Chiro," Nova began, but her voice trailed off. She too just stood in the awkward silence for a while. "So, what can we do?" she finally asked.

"For now, just hope for the best. Let Chiro's human anatomy do what it can."

Gibson and Nova left the tent, leaving Antauri there with Chiro. Antauri put his right hand on Chiro's head and shut his eyes. Green energy slowly traveled from Antauri to Chiro. He stood doing this for a few seconds, and then stepped back.

"Okay Chiro. I've done what I can. The rest is up to you. You must fight what you can. I cannot fight your battles for you. I can help, Chiro, but you must make the victory in the end. Let the power primate protect you, but you are the one who must control it."

Antauri then left the tent to join Nova and Gibson.

* * *

"Otto, it's not that hard!" SPRX-77 said, looking annoyed at Otto, who was currently trying looking into the water beneath them.

They sat in a wooden boat that Otto had made, in the middle of a small lake. SPRX-77 had widdled a couple of fishing poles and they were now trying to catch, well, fish.

"Come on Sparks. Why bother putting the worm on the hook? Can't we just eat the worm?"

"Otto! One: gross! Two: you know just as well as I do that the kid can't eat worms. He needs nutrition right now. You heard Gibson."

"Yeah. But still, how do we even know that the fish around here are eatable?"

"You mean edible? Gibson'll check them out when we get back. And the sooner we catch the fish, the sooner we can return to camp, so let's get going!"

"Okay, okay, yeesh. No need to get snippy," Otto returned to his fishing pole, attaching a squiggling worm to the end of it and dropping it into the water. SPRX-77 did the same, sighing out loud at Otto.

"Hmm…," Otto began to wonder, "I think I may have one of these in my tools already." He set his pole down next to him, and pulled his hands into his arms, flipping through various things he could take out. He had a wrench, a blowtorch, a screwdriver, a pocketknife, and he finally found a fishing pole. "I bet mine works better!" Otto grumbled as he attached a worm to the end of _his_ pole and threw it into the water.

SPRX-77 simply rolled his eyes without responding and reeled in a fish that he had caught. Otto didn't take notice, so SPRX-77 put it in the bucket of water, re-baited and cast again.

Suddenly, Otto jumped to his feet. "I think I caught one! And it's a big one!" Otto began to jump up and down in joy of actually catching a fish.

"No Otto, don't jump in the-"

But he was too late. The entire canoe tipped, sending the two monkeys and their fishing gear into the water. "I tried to tell you, but noooooo…" SPRX-77 began, but quickly noticed the look of panic on Otto's face.

"It's too strong! Aaaa!" Otto yelled, but only for a second because he was pulled under water by a mighty force.

"Otto!" SPRX-77 yelled, and then dived down to save the green monkey. SPRX-77 couldn't see much, but he could tell that this was more than a little lake. He couldn't see the bottom of it. And Otto was being pulled straight down.

SPRX-77 noticed that Otto had been smart enough to put on his rebreather as he had done the same. He didn't have to worry about that factor, however Otto was being pulled down perhaps faster than he could swim. He turned on his rocket pack trying to gain on whatever it was that was pulling him down.

As he got closer, he saw what it was that was pulling Otto down: a gigantic fish had grabbed the bait on the other end and gotten the hook caught in its mouth. It was crying out in pain and retreating to its home at the depths of the lake.

Otto was trailing behind it, trying to get steady the saw in his other hand so he could cut through the twine, but with the rushing water, he couldn't get his hands together for enough time to cut through.

SPRX-77 got closer to Otto. "Hold still!" SPRX-77 instructed, getting Otto's attention as they were speeding through the liquid, "I'm going to try to stun that fish. If he stops for just a second, you cut yourself free! Got it?"

"Got it," Otto replied.

SPRX-77 aimed himself directly at the creature, "Electro-Vibra Force!" he yelled, but quickly found that electricity and water don't go very well together. The monkeys were fine under water with their metal shells, but exposing bare electricity to the water caused a shock to go pulsing through SPRX-77's body. He passed out, falling deeper and deeper into the bottomless pit.

"Sparks!" yelled Otto, watching. He knew he had to save his friend. "Who's saving who now, huh Sparks?" He finally had enough motivation to concentrate and cut through the twine with his left buzz saw.

He swam down with his jet pack on and grabbed SPRX-77. He started to carry him to the surface, breathing heavily. That had been quite a work out.

Unfortunately, the relief didn't last long. The large fish had noticed the tension on the hook was gone, and turned around to see what had caused it. He saw Otto carrying SPRX-77 to the surface, and decided that whatever they were, they looked a lot more appetizing than the worm he had eaten.

It swam directly towards them and opened its large mouth, ready to bring it down upon them.

* * *

Nova walked back into Antauri's tent. Antauri and Gibson stood outside trying to figure out how much power they could get from resources that they had found around the site that may power the Super Robot. Gibson suggested they dig to find minerals underground, but Antauri suggested that this may draw more attention than they wanted, not to mention upset the wildlife.

Nova sat down next to Chiro on the ground. His breathing was pretty shallow, but he was alive.

"Chiro. You'd better get well again. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't." Nova sighed loudly and shifted her weight. "You've always been like a little brother to me. You've always been kind, loyal, helpful. Always like the little brother I never had." Nova began to tear, but she held back, "So you fight this thing Chiro! Don't let it take you. We're going to get you back to Shuggazoom. We…we wouldn't have superhero team without you. So tough it out Chiro. This is an obstacle you can overcome. Just fight it Chiro. Fight it for me." (A/N: wow, my brother's playing the perfect music for this scene. Nova: Would you shut up? You're ruining the dramatic momentum! Me: Nova, how did you get here? Nova presses button that ends the A/N Me: Hey-)

Nova took a deep breath, re-exposing her regular, tough composure, and walked out to where Gibson and Antauri were standing.

"But if we simply expose the land briefly and drill to the center, perhaps we can find some worthwhile resource!" Gibson was saying as Nova walked out.

"Yes, but if we hit a weak point in the land, we could send an entire square mile caving in on itself," Antauri corrected.

"Perhaps, but is it not worth the risk? We must get Chiro home and the Super Robot working again. This is a life or death situation here!"

"I'm perfectly aware of this, Gibson, but that doesn't demand that we be impulsive," Antauri said, beginning to raise his voice slightly. "If you're insinuating that I don't care about Chiro then you're soundly mistaken."

"Of course not, but that doesn't mean that-"

"Ahem!" Nova spoke up from where she stood, watching. "Come on you guys, take a chill pill, both of you. We'll figure something out, but fighting about it certainly won't solve a thing."

"Of course you're right Nova," Antauri agreed, "I apologize for being so hostile Gibson."

"Forgiven. But I, too, must apologize.

"And the feeling of forgiveness is mutual."

The two monkeys smiled at each other. They had both been uncomfortable with the tone they were setting.

"Say," Nova wondered, "where are Sparks and Otto? They should have been back hours ago!"

"A good question to be certain," Gibson agreed, "though I'm sure they're alright. I mean, they can handle anything right? They're probably just relaxing out there in the middle of the water and lost track of time!"

Little did they know of the trouble that was besetting their friends at that very instant.

* * *

A/N: Emotions run high in the team, but who can keep the peace? And what has happened to SPRX-77 and Otto? Can they find a way to get off of the planet with Chiro still alive?

You'll have to stay tuned (or put this on your favorites list or whatever the equivalent is to "staying tuned") to find out what happens next.

If you're happy with this chapter clap your hands, if you're happy with this chapter clap your hands, then click the review button and leave little old me a note! I'd really, really appreciate it! So, thanks for reading and make sure to check back soon.

RobotMonkeys4Ever


	4. Escape the ish, because you taste delish

Finally! Here is chapter 4. I'm sure you've all been on the edge of your seats waiting for me to update, so here it is. I'm sooo sorry it took me so long. I've actually had it written for a few days, but softball's kept me so busy I haven't had time to write the last few lines of dialogue and post it. But, I'm finally doing so. Good news, our softball team is 6-3-1. We won the tournament over the weekend, and I've scored like 12 points all season. It's been great. Too bad there's only a few weeks left. Better for you all then, because I'll be able to update faster. I'll be sooo happy when school gets out. Anyway, enough dilly-dally time to thank the reviews "personally", to quote the SK, who is going to get his butt whooped on Sunday. (I'm on the edge of my seat waiting to see why Chiro is part robot monkey.) But I'm taking too long, here's my reviewers:

**A Fan of Romance: **Yes! I have done it! I have achieved evilness! I shall tell everyone I know that A Fan of Romance has declared me EVIL! Mua ha ha, they will all be so jealous (actually they'll probably just stare at me funny for a while.) But thank you for the honor, and please review again, oh and enjoy!

**Crystal Sapphire:** Yes, evil cliffhangers. This one isn't as bad though. Too bad, I love torturing my readers. But I couldn't find a cliff-hangy way of finishing this one without going on for another 12 pages. Too bad. Enjoy and review!

**Ari**: yes, sometimes computers can be evil. One time I had my entire research paper finished, and when I tried to upload it from the floppy, it said it didn't exist! I had to type the last three pages all over again. Oh well, I got a 100 on the paper anyway. Glad you like my story and thanks for the review please do so again!

**Kiozona.pop:** Sorry it took me so long, but softball is so taxing on top of Ms. Bellet's evil homework loads. Anyway, here it finally is, enjoy!

**AnimeFanGirl11:** Yeah, the Antauri/Gibson argument was kind of hard to write and still stay IC, but I think I did it pretty well. Man, Antauri was awesome in sat's episode. I drew a picture of Antauri in his "Jedi outfit" today, and it's so cute! I literally paused the tape and stood their drawing it for like 15 minutes, but it looks so cute! I'm taking it to school tomorrow to show everybody (not that anyone will care) oh well! I'll shove it in their faces anyway! Review again please!

**DayDreamer9:** I swear to you where I stand, under threat of torture, Chiro will not die. I have made the vow that no member of the monkey team shall ever die in my fics. So let it be written, so let it be done. SPRX/Otto Abott/Costello? Can't say I've ever made that connection before, but I can _so_ imagine them doing a "Who's on First"ish scene. That would be so funny. Thanks for reviewing!

**4EverMonkeyFan:** Thanks, I remember the first time I say your penname I'm like "is that me?" ha ha, thanks and thanks again. Yes, Nova is tough, I didn't think it would be to IC for her to cry in public. Maybe if Chiro died she would. You can tell in several episodes that she really cares about him. Thanks for reviewing!

**Beastfire**: Yes Ivy, come back before those dancers turn out to be formless clones and you get kidnapped by the SK. Not that it would be too hard for you to scare him away just by looking at him. Heh heh, heh. Oops, did I say that out loud? whistes innocently What?

**Fire Bearer Kite:** I love getting new reviewers. Sorry it took so long. I'm glad it kept you in suspense! Don't worry, Chiro'll pull though. Wow, I've never heard anyone say Chiro is one of their favorites before. I don't dislike him, and he's a good character with a substantial personality. Ooh, I haven't put a flamethrower in my story yet, there must be a flamethrower in all of my stories! Where to put one…where to put one… Thanks for reviewing! Now, flamethrower, flamethrower…

* * *

Otto had himself wrenched in the jaws of the giant fish. His feet were resting in the bottom of the jaw, and his hands trying to keep the roof of the mouth from crunching him. He was quickly running out of energy for he hung on to SPRX-77 with only his tail.

"Come on Sparks, wake up!" yelled Otto, "I'm _not_ going to drop you!"

As if in response, SPRX-77 began to come to. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his head.

"Sparks!" Otto joyously exclaimed, "Turn your rocket pack on and give he a hand up here!"

SPRX-77 looked up and saw the fish. "You couldn't have beat the monster _before_ I woke up," SPRX-77 sarcastically said as he turned on his rocket pack and swam until he was eye-level with Otto.

"Well," said Otto, still struggling, "I didn't want you to miss all of the action."

"Aww, you're too kind."

"Sparks, could you stop with the clever talk and help me out? I'm about to become a robot monkey sandwich."

"Otto," said SPRX-77 calmly, "turn on your saws."

"Huh?"

"Activate your saws!"

"Oh!" In a flash, Otto activated his green saws which cut the roof of the fish's mouth. It yelled and let go of Otto. SPRX-77 then hit the fish hard on the head with his magnets, without an electricity attack this time.

Otto then sent the creature running with his attack, "Scritch, scratch, Doomthrower!"

This was enough for the fish. It turned tail (literally) and swam for its life (also literally).

"Good job, Otto."

"Couldn't have done it without you Sparks. But, did you notice that?"

"Notice what?"

"Well, when I hit that thing with my attack, I saw the fish…spark. When I usually hit things, they smoke or it absorbs the attack, well…not exactly "absorb" but…"

"I think you're seeing things." SPRX-77 said, lifting an eyebrow.

"But, I…"

"Remember when you thought you saw the Loch Ness Monster in the sink in the Super Robot?"

"N-no…" Otto stammered.

"Look, let's just get out of the water and head back to camp. Who knows if there are more of those things around here?"

* * *

As afternoon turned to evening, Gibson and Antauri became less productive and Nova became more bored. Antauri and Gibson continued to suggest ideas that they would agree wouldn't work, and Nova paced back and forth. Now she wasn't only worried about Chiro, she was also worried about SPRX-77 and Otto. They had originally gone out fishing, but that was early that morning. She didn't know how far they had to go to get to the fishing lake, but she didn't think it could be so far as to take all day to get there.

"Guys," she said. Gibson and Antauri looked up. "I'm gonna go look for…" Otto and SPRX-77 walked into camp, Otto held a bucket in his hand, "Otto! Sparks! You're okay!"

"Yeah," said Otto, "Sorry we're late."

"Good grief," started Gibson, "how did you get so wet? Did Otto tip the boat?"

"More than you know," answered SPRX-77.

"Catch any fish?" asked Nova.

"A couple," replied Otto.

"But they got away," SPRX-77 finished.

"I see. Then what do you have there?" questioned Antauri.

Otto lifted up the bucket which they had conveniently found still floating at the top of the water. "We brought some berries we found. We figured Gibson could find out if Chiro can eat em'."

"Certainly." Gibson said, "Let me see them." He went into his tent and came out with a book. He quickly identified the berries. "Hijenious Brencarus: found only in heavily wooded areas, this simply, sweet berry is most commonly eaten by birds and other small wood-dwelling creatures. However, it is non toxic, and in some cases beneficial, to all mammals. In addition-"

SPRX-77 snapped the book shut in Gibson's lap. "That's all we need to know, Brain-Strain. Okay, who's going to figure out how to feed it to the kid?"

Gibson rolled his eyes, "I'll take care of it." he replied, grabbed the entire bucket from Otto and walked into Antauri's tent.

"So, what happened to you two?" Gibson heard Nova ask as he walked off.

Gibson opened the tent flap and walked in. He took some measurements of Chiro's blood pressure, heart rate, breathing, and etcetera. Nothing had changed. Chiro hadn't gotten better, but at least things hadn't gotten worse.

Gibson talked to Chiro as he took measurements, "Well, Chiro, your pulse seems satisfactory. Let me get my blood pressure equipment. Rather outdated, but you'll have to bear with me. I don't know if you can hear me, Chiro, but I'm going to talk anyway. Chiro, please do become well. I do not honestly know what the problem is. I suppose that is my fault. I should have covered my equipment better that night when it rained so it didn't get wet. Chiro, sometimes you can be um, allow me to be frank, annoying, but I promise you, you are an important member of this team. You've helped me with countless experiments and no one can master the power primate like you," Gibson paused for a second, "Well, that's all I can check for now. Get well, Chiro, get well."

Gibson then began to feed Chiro the berries.

* * *

Gibson walked out of the tent towards the rest of the monkey team. Antauri and Nova were listening intently to Otto tell the tale of what had happened to he and SPRX-77.

"So then," continued Otto, "Sparks was out cold, and I was braving the mighty fish, holding onto him with my tail. I smacked into the fish a few times, but the moment I turned my back, it clamped down on top of me. So there I stood, holding the creature's mouth open, for hours it seemed-"

"Cough! Ten! Cough! Minutes! Cough!" SPRX-77 "commented".

Nova giggled and SPRX-77's joke.

"Ahem!" Otto began again, "so it was a long ten minutes."

Nova noticed Gibson leaving Antauri's tent and turned around to see him. "So how is he?" she asked.

"His immediate state hasn't changed."

"Oh," Nova replied.

"So'd you bring any of that food back for us?" SPRX-77 asked Gibson.

"Well, no."

"_What_? Then what are _we_ supposed to eat."

"Well I naturally assumed that you had already eaten."

"What do you think I am? Self-centered? Why should I eat before the kid does?"

"Oh, and you've never done anything selfish before, Sparks," Gibson replied sarcastically.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know full well what I mean."

Otto and Nova watched the two continue to yell at each other.

"Can you believe those two?" Otto asked.

"Yeah, how immature can you get?" Nova responded.

"It's a good thing you're not in that fight," Otto commented.

"Yea- hey! What do you mean by _that_?" Nova asked, turning to face Otto, "You saying that I'm immature?"

"No! I'm just saying that you'd be beating them up right now," Otto explained.

"Oh, I see," Nova responded rising in tone, "I'm not immature, I'm just impulsive! That's what you're saying."

"No! Well, maybe. Hey! You're doing that right now!"

"I am not, I'm being loud, not impulsive. There's a big difference."

"Yeah, but you're quick to be loud."

"You trying to start something here, greenie?"

"Why? Are you uhhh… Gold-y?" Otto said, stumbling over his words.

Before Antauri knew what was happening, the entire group was screaming at each other. Antauri hovered over the rest of them, "Enough!" he yelled in his deep voice. The entire team looked up at him. "There is no reason for you all to be acting this way."

"But I…" SPRX-77 started.

"Not another word," Antauri said, "It may lead to another argument." Antauri hovered back to ground level. "Gibson, Otto, you go get some firewood. Nova, you and Sparks go gather some more food. I shall stay here and look after Chiro. And I don't want to hear anymore arguing. Understood?"

The team nodded their heads, and set off in their different directions. But trouble was lurking just around the corner, waiting for the proper time to strike.

* * *

Ha ha, wow, that was quite a fight scene, huh? It's an interesting story actually. I came up with the perfect reasons for them all to get mad at each other during gym class, then I went to math class to write it down on paper, and I couldn't remember any of it. Oh well, I think it turned out okay. I also hope I'm not traveling too slowly, but my original outline for the plot had it down to like, 5 chapters, so I have to add some stuff. I'd like it to be at least 8. Half way there! Please review! Thanks!

RobotMonkeys4Ever


	5. Strange things and Pain things

Well, it took me a while, but I finally got over my writers block after last, last Sunday's episode. But, with softball ending this week, I promise I'll update more. Well, probably will, but finals start the week after next and I have two killer projects due next week. One in 9 Honors English, and the other in Algebra II. I hate Algebra. Oh well. Anyway, I got over my writers block and wrote this fifth chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last one, and here's a personal thanks to y'all!

w00t! Ten reviewers! I feel so special! That's a new record! Keep um' coming y'all!

**Beastfire:** Ivy…just…aw, forget it. Thanks for reviewing, glad you like.

**Twister91:** Eww, math and English. They should die. Now. And never come back. Oh well, I guess without English I couldn't write my fanfiction (darn it, maybe school does apply to the real world.) Thanks for reviewing!

**Ari**: Yeah, I don't know what's up with that, for some reason it wouldn't let me type the letter "f" I'll try to fix it when I upload this chapter. Glad my fic can make you laugh. What's Point Fest? I went to a Winter Fest thing a few months ago with a bunch of Christian bands and stuff, but I doubt that's related to what you're doing. Whatever. Thanks for reviewing, enjoy the next chapter!

**PrincessMoonShadow:** Short, and sweet. Thanks for the review! Glad you love it!

**AnimeFanGirl11:** Ah, such a loyal reviewer. Anyway, my original plan was to have each monkey have his own personal moment with Chiro, but I couldn't seem to fit Sparx's in. Oh well, it may still happen. You never know in the world of make believe. Sorry it took so long to update.

**A Fan of Romance:** Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell anybody? But I already got it tattooed across my back and wrote it in sharpee all over my desk in English. Guess it's time to get the cleaner out. And the tattoo? Well, let's not go there. Jk. XD

**Crystal Sapphire**: Ha ha, very funny. Lylas! Enjoy the new chapter! (P.S. You know the writers? Ooh, can you put in a good word for me? (Or like, give them my script?) Ha ha, just kidding, but that is cool.)

**DayDreamer9:** No! I beg to differ! Gibson is nice a lot. :-P But thanks for the review! Dang, it's like you read my mind. Well, not exactly. You'll just have to see what happens.

**RavenTheInvincible:** Ha ha, yes I got your review (and boy was it helpful and encouraging) now here's the new chapter!

**4EverMonkeyFan:** Glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one too. I have noted several places that show how Nova really cares about Chiro, but let's not go there. Glad you like! R&R again, please!

Now, on with the show (well, not technically a show but...)

* * *

Chapter 5

Gibson and Otto walked around the woods gathering what scrap wood they could find.

"So she's all, 'I'm being loud, not impulsive!' and I'm all 'Right. Of course you're not.' I mean, she's so quick to start yelling at me, and she says she's not impulsive!" ranted Otto.

"Assureadly," responded Gibson, "I had some of the same problems with Sparks. Sometimes he just doesn't know what he is saying."

The two monkeys trudged on through the dense forest. It was night and they hadn't intended on going far. They were just to head back in to camp when something happened.

"Hey, look at this stick!" Otto said picking up something with the appearance of a limp stick, "maybe it's a vine or something."

Then Gibson heard the "stick" hiss. "Otto!" Gibson yelled, taking a step backwards, "that's not a stick, it's a snake!"

"What?" asked Otto. He picked it up and saw the snake opening its wide mouth. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Otto yelled, throwing his sticks up in the air and running in the direction opposite the campsite as fast as he could.

Gibson walked closer and examined the snake. "Otto. This is a Trojan Sea Snake. It's not poisonous," Gibson shouted in the direction Otto had run. "Well, I think I'll just put you back in the shrubbery where you belong."

Gibson picked the snake up with both hands, intending to place him in the tall brush next to him. The snake however, had other ideas. The mouth opened up, revealing four large, metal teeth. They clamped down upon Gibson's arm, sending off a large electric charge. He felt his arm go numb, followed by the rest of his body. As he slipped into unconsciousness he was able to muster enough strength to let out a large, blood curdling monkey scream (A/N: not a Monkey Mind Scream by the way.)

* * *

Nova and SPRX-77 walked back to where he and Otto had found the berries. They, too, fumed about the arguments they had been involved in.

"Rude? When have I ever been rude? I think about other people! How dare he accuse me, _ME_, of being selfish! That monkey. It's a good thing Antauri stopped us, otherwise I _really_ would have given Gibson a piece of my mind," SPRX-77 said, disgusted.

"I am _not_ impulsive. Well, not a lot. No! Not at all! I can control myself. Though I can name quite a few times _Otto_ has been impulsive. The lug. Sometimes he's just so nerve-wracking. Grrrrrr…" Nova said, paying no attention to SPRX-77 whatsoever.

"Well, here we are!" SPRX-77 said, stopping at a large bush. "This is where we got those berries."

Nova grabbed the pale and set it down between she and SPRX-77. Then she began to pull them off of the vine.

SPRX-77 bent down to follow suit. "You know, in the peace and quiet, under the light of the full moon, it's kinda romantic. And you're looking good tonight."

"Oh, Sparks, grow up," Nova replied, not impressed.

"Oops, is that your foot I keep bumping?"

"Sparks, cut it out!" Nova snapped, annoyed.

SPRX-77 leaned closer towards Nova, "Come on Nova, you know you can't resist me." He then let out an annoying "growl".

Nova sized him up for a second, for he still hadn't removed his face from near hers. Then she picked up one foot and kicked him in the ribs. He fell to the ground with an "oof".

"Oh, go crawl under a rock and die!" Nova said, seriously annoyed by SPRX-77. she then turned back to face the bushes and pick berries again.

SPRX-77 picked himself up, dusted himself off, and rejected, said, "Oh, fine. I'll go collect some _alone_ from that bush waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay over there." He walked to another bush out of Nova's line of sight, "I think I'm making headway," he spoke to himself.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen," SPRX-77 heard a familiar voice say. But he couldn't place the voice. He spun around to the direction of the speech, but all he saw was a large log swinging from ropes, heading directly for his head.

He tried to duck, but couldn't do so in time.

* * *

Nova shook her head at SPRX-77's directness. She like him as a friend, but she didn't like it when he pushed the envelope.

Suddenly, she heard SPRX-77 let out a short "Ah" and then she heard his metal bodyhit the ground.

"Very funny, Sparks, but I'm not going to believe you really crawled under a rock and died."

_No response._

"Come on Sparks! I'm not going to believe it!"

_Still no response._

"Find. Give me the silent treatment, I don't care."

_Nothing._

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry I told you that."

Nova still didn't want to fall for SPRX-77's trap, but her curiosity got the best of her. She went to where SPRX-77 had been. She was horrified by what she saw: a large log suspended horizontally from a tree, held by two ropes, the imprint of SPRX-77 in the grass below, and signs of him being dragged off through the tall grass.

"Sparks!" she cried in alarm. She followed the tracks of where SPRX-77 had been carried to the edge of a field where the tracks disappeared.

She called his name several times again, and then she sat down. She was perplexed. "This'd better not be a prank!" She yelled nowhere in particular.

Then she heard another noise she didn't expect to hear.

* * *

After realizing that the snake was most definitely not chasing him, Otto turned around and started walking back the way he came. He quickly got lost, but it was then that he heard a sound he had only heard once in a blue moon: the loud monkey cry of Gibson. It turned him in the right direction and he ran on all fours to get to the source of the noise.

He returned to the spot where he and Gibson had been. He recognized it by all of the sticks concentrated in a pile. Then he saw it: a small grass fire in an area of compressed grass.

"Wha-?" he wondered as he stamped out the fire. "Maybe he was playing around with some circuitry, and he shorted something out, and went back to camp to fix it."

So, he called Gibson's name as loud as he could.

After waiting a couple of minutes, he heard a rustling in the bushes. Not knowing what it was, he activated his saws and waited for the creature (whatever it was) to emerge.

"Hey!" said Nova, walking through the bushes and into the clearing, confronting Otto and his saws, "Calm down Otto! I know you're mad at me but you don't have to attack me because of it!"

"Well excuse me for being protective," Otto said, retracting his saws, "How'd you know where I was, anyway?"

"I heard you calling Gibson's name. What's the deal?"

"I dunno. He's missin'. Where's Sparks?"

"Same as you. He's gone."

"Weird," Otto said, drawing out the vowels.

It was then that they both heard a rustleing in the bush. Nova instantly activated her golden pink-lined fists.

"Not impulsive, huh?" Otto asked under his breath.

"You have something to say to me? 'Cuz if you do, you'd better say it to my face!"

Meanwhile, a third party joined their little gathering.

* * *

Antauri stood alone near the campfire. He shook his head, unable to understand how quick everyone's' tempers had become today. He sighed and sat down on a log as he tended to the fire.

After making sure the flame was too large for a gust of wind to extinguish, he shut his eyes and meditated on the Power Primate.

He thought if he could strengthen the Power Primate around then, perhaps Chiro would be able to heal himself more quickly.

He found thoughtlessness difficult, however, as stray thoughts flew about his head of his friends.

Then he felt it. Something terrible. Horrifying. Then he hear a scream ring through the forest. Without a second thought, Antauri jumped up and ran into the forest, knowing that his dear friend Gibson, was in dire peril.

* * *

The rustleing ended as Antauri ran into the clearing. Upon seeing Nova and Otto fighting (again) he sighed deeply. "I should have known," he reacted.

"Well, he started it!" Nova accused, pointing at Otto.

"Nu-uh! She did!" Otto retaliated, responding in equal fashion towards Nova.

"You two! Listen to yourselves for just a second." Antauri began. "You're acting like children. I would think you would have learned by now that arguments do not solve anything. Only when we get along can we make progress. Now. I heard Gibson scream. What happened?"

"Well..." started Otto.

"I'll tell him!" Nova interrupted. "Ya see, Sparks and I were out picking berries by the stream. Naturally, he was hitting on me, so I told him to get lost. Before I know it, I heard him yell. I went to see what had happened, and he was gone! I heard him cry out, but he was nowhere to be found!"

"Yeah," said Otto, "almost the same thing happened with Gibson. 'Cept when I got back here, there was a little electrical fire on the ground right there." Otto pointed to the spot where he had found the imprint of Gibson on the ground.

Antauri stared at the ground where the fire had been. "Odd. Very odd. Well, no doubt, something is definitely up," Antauri concluded, "let's try to piece together what we know so far."

* * *

A dark enemy neared Antauri's tent. Its target lay inside the tent. The trap had been cleverly set, and now it was time for the plan to take full effect. The enemy opened the tent flap, and walked nearer to the sleeping teenager that lay there.

* * *

Well, you on pins and needles yet? Next episode, I reveal who the enemy is! Take a guess, take a stab! If anyone can guess it right, they get a free pat on the back! Yay! Anyway, get ready for another new chapter, coming soon to a computer near you.

RobotMonkeys4Ever


	6. One is Revealed and Another is Healed

Hello people! Yes, that's right Chapter six is now here! I had a little contest last chapter to see if anyone could guess the villain and (drum roll please) the winner was (gets slip of paper out of envelope) NOBODY ha ha! You're all wrong. Time to see who the true creative mastermind is behind the whole evil scheme. But to torment you some more before telling my deliciously evil story, I must be kind and thank all y'all who reviewed. Yay!

**Fire Bearer Kite**: Glad you liked the chapter. I think they go after Chiro because he's the leader. Without him, the team will fall apart, plus (no offense to any Chiro fans out there) he seems to be the weakest. I mean as Skeleton king said humans have "weak flesh, easily crushed by my (enter right word here) wrath". But other than that, I don't really know.

**4EverMonkeyFan**: Glad you liked. I actually haven't had much time to read fan fictions lately, with finals coming up and my teachers are piling on the homework. I've printed out a few of your latest chapters, but haven't had an opportunity to read them yet. Though I promise I will ASAP. And of course I saw "I, Chiro" what kind of a fan would I be if I hadn't? I actually haven't been able to bring myself to watch it more than two times, even though I have it on tape. I cried both times I watched it. I actually haven't been able to bring myself to watch any of the episodes since then. I don't really know why, just haven't been in the proper mood I guess. Oh well, the 3rd Season had better start soon. Please R&R again, and enjoy!

**Twister 91:** Not Skeleton King, not Mandarin, you'll have to read to find out! Glad you like what I've written though. Hope you like this chapter and the secret bad guy.

**A Fan of Romance:** Ha ha, suspense is part of the game. Then I relieve the suspense by solving the problems presented at the end of the last chapter and replace them with brand new suspense! It's all a big cycle that is used in a good fic. Glad it's working. Hope you like!

**Beastfire**: Sorry Ivy, but you know what they say "De Nile is more than a river in Africa!"

**Crystal Sapphire:** Lol. Thanks for the review and the laugh, glad you like my story. Hope you like this newest chapter too, because I think it's the longest one I've written (at least for this story) enjoy!

**Raven the Invincible:** Um, I forgive you, but I never received any bad reviews. I only received one, and it wasn't rude. That's odd, though if yours were rude, maybe it's a good thing I didn't get them. Because I didn't delete any. That's odd, very odd. But even if I did get them, I'd forgive you for it anyway! Review this chapter too!

**AnimeFanGirl11:** Ha ha, yes. But you have to let me have Gibson back now so I can put him in my story. Hey! Where are you going! Come back here with Gibson! What kind of a story will it be if he isn't in it! Thank you. **Takes back a rather confused Gibson from AFG11's hands**. Hope you enjoy!

**DayDreamer9:** My, my. So many questions. Well, I can tell you it isn't the Skeleton King! And you'll find out what happens to Gibson, Sparx, and Chiro in this chapter. But the end is not here yet. Hope you like this chapter and hope it leaves you with many questions to ponder throughout your tormented week before I review. Mua ha ha.

**Princess Moon Shadow:** Not SK, not Mandarin. Glad you 'luv' my story. Sorry to keep you in suspense (or am I? Dun-dun-dun). But here's the new chapter! Hope you 'luv' it too!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Gibson woke up and clutched his aching head. It throbbed like nobody's business. He blinked his eyes until he could see clearly. He was frightened by everything that he saw.

He was inside of a dark cave, tied tightly to a stalagmite that stuck up towards the ceiling. He struggled to get free, but couldn't. His binds were too strong and tight. He caused lasers to come out of his drills but to his surprise and horror it couldn't break the rope around him.

Next to him, still unconscious stood SPRX-77, him in no better condition than Gibson, himself. He looked around again.

He heard a noise from his right side and looked over to see the being behind everything.

"Oh. He is awake." There stood a monkey no larger than a half of a foot. He had brown fur and green eyes. He war a black shirt with matching pants, tied with a white belt around his waste.

Gibson did a double take towards the small monkey, "Sakko?" he asked, "Well, thank god you lost that terrible costume."

"Quiet," the little monkey said, "I was under cover. It was necessary. Besides, I wouldn't be the mocking one right now, seeing as I have the complete upper hand. Half of your team belongs to me, and soon the other half will as well. Only then shall I attack Shuggazoom city with full force and the entire city will know that size doesn't matter as far as evil goes."

"This may very well be true, but the evidence stands clear. We have defeated you in the past, so therefore we shall be easily able to do so again."

"So you think, but this time I hold the Ace in this game. Besides, once I have your entire team, I'm going to destroy you all so that I no longer have to worry about you. You see, I am going to learn from the mistakes of others. They have simply captured you. I am going to destroy you, slowly and painfully. So enjoy your stay, while you can."

"Hey, look," Gibson turned to see SPRX-77 waking up, "It's the cross-dresser."

"Would _everyone_ STOP bringing that up?" Sakko asked as he stomped out of the room, mumbling to himself.

"What's going on, Gibson?" SPRX-77 asked.

"Nothing good. We need to figure out a way out of here, and quickly. Before that little monkey's plan becomes a reality."

* * *

"So it seems that someone, or something is after our companions," concluded Antauri, after listening to the full stories of Nova and Otto. "My guess is that whoever has taken Gibson and Sparks will soon be after the rest of us. 

Suddenly, Antauri jumped back, his eyes widening to the size of grapefruits. "Chiro!" he yelled, and started running with all his strength back towards the campsite. Nova and Otto looked at each other for a second, and then went running after him.

As soon as Antauri entered the camp, he stood up on his two feet and gasped. The tent flap was ripped off, and tread marks entered it, and a matching set, looked like whatever machine had entered, also exited into the woods. He ran into the tent. The place where Chiro had lain now stood bare. Gibson's instruments that had been recording measurements were sprawled across the floor.

"Chiro," he now whispered, out of breath, and took deep breaths. He spoke it without a real purpose, except in alarm. He felt so stupid. He had fallen right into the trap. Whoever had done this was very clever; the enemy knew that he would leave the young teen to help his friend. And now, he had Chiro.

Nova and Otto came into the tent as well. "Wha- what happened?" Nova asked aloud.

"No," Otto exclaimed, "not Chiro, too!"

Antauri closed his eyes tightly and clenched his hand into a fist. "How could I be so stupid?" he wondered.

"It's not your fault, Antauri," Nova reassured him, "Whoever did this knew all of our weaknesses."

"We've been played," Otto commented.

"Besides, we're the Hyperforce! We'll find out what's going on, and we'll get the whole team back," Nova said, being optimistic.

"Yes," Antauri said, opening his eyes and glaring at the opposite wall, "we _will_ find whoever did this." Antauri hovered in the air and mediated on the power primate.

Nova and Otto looked up at him. "Wow, sometimes I really wish I could do that," Otto commented.

Antauri returned the ground after a few seconds. "This way," he commanded, and walked out of the tent and into the woods and a swift pace. Nova and Otto followed him without a second thought.

* * *

Chiro fluttered his eyes. He couldn't remember what had happened. Something. A creature. A tiger? Yes. That was it. But, what had happened? He remembered something. A mouth. Teeth. Pain. Darkness. They all came rushing to him, these words that he couldn't piece together. There was something significant about those words. 

Suddenly he realized how sick and drained he felt. He felt like he had as much power as a boiled piece of spaghetti that had been flung on the ceiling several times, then dropped back into the pot to boil again.

The team. The Monkey Team. A lightening bolt. A fall. He just couldn't figure out how they all fit together. His mind felt as though it had been turned into Quaker Instant Oatmeal.

Heat. Immense heat. Why did he feel so hot? He finally opened his tired eyes. He felt weightless. No, not weightless. Suspended. Was he hanging from something? Yes. Supported by his back. His back? No, he was hanging from something, held up by something attached to his back.

He felt an itch on his left arm. He reached his arm over to scratch it. Or did he? No. He then realized what was happening. He had a large metal cuff around his entire middle abdomen. He couldn't move his arms. Attached to the cuff was a large chain that suspended him from the ceiling of a cave. Beneath him was a hot, bubbling pool of water. A hot spring.

Then, all of the memories flew back to him. He remembered how he had been attacked by the giant tiger, and how he had been hurt by it. He remembered hitting the ground. But, he had vague memories of the monkeys talking to him, but he had no idea why or where.

But he couldn't make the connection between the two places. How had he gotten from the forest to being stuck inside of this cave?

"Monkey team?" he asked. He yelled louder, but couldn't muster very much strength to yell, but it was loud enough to attract some kind of attention.

A little monkey dressed in black entered. Chiro couldn't see his face, but he instantly recognized the voice. "Hello Chiro," he said.

"Sakko? What is going on here? And where's the Monkey Team?"

"They are okay, for now. But don't try anything, or they get it."

"What do you mean? Have you captured them? What have you done with them?"

Sakko pushed a button in the wall revealing a television screen to appear from its concealed spot in the rock wall. Chiro saw Gibson and SPRX-77 tied to the stalagmites on the ground, awake, talking about something. "There. You see? They're fine for now. But don't try anything, boy."

'It's not like I could do anything even if I wanted to,' Chiro thought as he looked down below him at the bubbling pool of water.

"Ah, yes. Silence is golden," Sakko said, smiling, "For now, you're going to be of great use to me."

Chiro, seemingly temporarily defeated, closed his eyes, deciding to try to accumulate more sleep to regain his strength. He knew he was going to need it.

* * *

Antauri stood up straight. He had reached a small lake. This is where the Power Primate had led him. 

Nova and Otto followed a few seconds behind.

"Hey, this is the same place me and Sparks went fishing," Otto said, grammatically incorrectly.

"Why would the Power Primate lead us here? The only way to go is down," Nova wondered.

Antauri, still silent, activated his re-breather and jumped into the water. Nova activated hers and did a fancy back-flip dive into the water.

Otto shivered at the thoughts of the creature they had last experienced there, and slid into the lake..

All three of them now swam together, using their rocket packs to propel them through the dark, wetness. They also turned on their forehead lamps to provide light. Antauri moved with purpose, not hesitating a minute in knowing where he was going. Nova glanced around her a few times, but trusted Antauri to get them where they needed to go. Otto kept glancing everywhere, and stopped every ten seconds, thinking he heard that big fish again.

Then, out of nowhere, it appeared again. Roaring loudly and targeting Otto. It tilted its head to expose a large spike and swam directly towards Otto, who, now very scared, was frozen with fear.

"Otto! Look out!" Nova yelled, "Move!" she yelled again. He still stood where he was. She then swam with all the speed she could muster and pulled Otto out of the way just in time. The large fish rammed into the rock side of the lake. It turned to face the three monkeys, but still angry with Otto.

The fish tried to attack the same way this time, charging at Otto and Nova. But this time, they were both smart enough to get out of the way, they swam up towards the surface. Unfortunately, the fish had also gained wisdom, and immediately started following them up without crashing into the wall. It opened its large mouth to swallow them when suddenly…

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Antauri yelled, the Power Primate energy swirling out of his mouth and hitting the fish's head. The fish stumbled backwards, shaking its head wildly trying to get the pain and confusion that had just rushed into his mind to stop. He didn't see the wall of rock he slowly neared. He rammed into it with great force, causing rocks on the top of it to break and fall onto him. The rocks carried him down into the depths of the bottomless lake.

"Whew! Thanks Antauri," Nova said.

"Uh! I hate those things. Especially when they hold a grudge," Otto responded.

"Well, it's okay now, or so we can hope," answered Antauri as he looked down to where he had seen the creature fall.

The three monkeys then again regrouped and swam towards their destination. They didn't notice as the large fish now with a large dent in its head, silently neared them and opened its large mouth.

Antauri felt the impending doom and gasped, spinning around to see nothing but the inside of the creature. "Watch out!" he yelled, but it was too late, the fish clamped down its mouth and swallowed all three of the monkeys whole.

* * *

Chiro heard Sakko rummaging around with some electronic equipment and it woke him up. Sakko sat in front of the screen with what looked like a joy-stick plugged into the wall where the large screen was. On the screen, he could see water and a strange light. He couldn't tell what Sakko was controlling with the remote, but he had a feeling it couldn't be good. 

Sakko laughed maniacally, "And now, stage three of my plan may commence."

On the screen, Antauri saw three small, round, shapes. One was green, one black, and one yellow. As the screen neared, he made out the shapes. It was his friends! His team! Otto, Antauri, and Nova.

Chiro watched as Sakko made the screen face and rapidly approach Otto. He struggled again to get free. He didn't know where they were, but he had to help. Thankfully, Nova pulled Otto out of the way in time and the screen ran into the wall. The screen turned to face Nova and Otto once more, and tried to ram into them. As they swam up, the screen followed.

Sakko hit a button that made a terrible noise fill the room. It sounded like the scream of a large animal, like a giant bird or how he imagined a huge alligator would sound.

Sakko hit a button that exposed to the screen what looked like an upper jaw, with teeth on it. "Guys! Look out!" Chiro yelled.

Sakko spun around, glaring at Chiro. "Do not ruin my concentration!"

Chiro smirked. As Sakko had been speaking he saw Antauri attack the machine with a Monkey Mind Scream, and the screen rapidly headed backwards and ran into a cliff. Large rocks hit the thing and it fell rapidly.

"Grrrrrrr…" Sakko growled. He jumped over to where Chiro hung. He hit a few buttons on the control panel next to the hot spring, which slowly lowered Chiro closer and closer to it until he was mere inches from the water, and Sakko's small monkey face.

"Try anything like that again, and you're in over your head," Sakko threatened.

Chiro rebounded confidently, "Do whatever you want to me, but I'll do whatever I can to help save my team."

"Then you will be quiet," Sakko smoothly responded. He went over to the screen and typed in the number for the room which held Gibson and SPRX-77. He revealed two large lasers which targeted the heads of Chiro's companions. Try something like that, and they get it."

Chiro kept his cool exterior, trying not to expose the hidden fear inside. "Okay, okay."

Sakko raised Chiro to a more comfortable level, then returned to his remote control. Chiro had to watch silently as the screen snuck up upon his three friends, and swallowed them. He once again felt helpless to aid his friends, who were now trapped inside of a giant fish, heading towards the dark cave.

* * *

Wow, this is a very long chapter. Cool! I was actually going to make it longer, but I had to go eat dinner and I lost my creative juices. But want to know what I just figured out? I'm one of the original 4 SRMTHG writers for fanfiction that have done more than one SRMTHG story. The 4 of us are Beastfire, AnimeFanGirl11, LMann, and me! Yay! That makes me like, a professional! Or something. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Please review! (8 pages w00t!)

RobotMonkeys4Ever


	7. The Upper Hand and a Hostile Demand

Well, this is my last chapter written during school. I'm officially out of school for the summer! Yay for me! More free time to do whatever I want! Though tomorrow (Saturday) I'm getting up super early to the "Race for the Cure" in Detroit. It'll be cool. I'm doing the 5K walk with my bff, Katie (who's actually a year younger than me). It'll be cool. Sunday's church, so I can't sleep in then, but starting Monday I'm SLEEPING IN TO MY HEART'S DEAR CONTENT. So, expect a lot more updating. Though, first I have to come up with a plot for my next fic. But I'll share more about that in the next chapter (which may end up being the last one). For now, I shall thank those kind reviewers!

**Twister 91:** Thanks! Glad you like it. Cliffhangers are part of the business. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Review again!

**PrincessMoonShadow:** Glad you luv my story. And thanks for the review. I love reviews, no matter what the length. It's always good to hear from my readers even if they barely write anything about my fic! So, thank you for your kind message. Hope you like this chapter, too!

**Beastfire:** Yeah, it's good to be special. Even if it's in a topic that you make up! For instance, I could win the Guinness book of worlds records title for "longest fanfic titled 'No More Nova?' Yeah. Life is good.

**A Fan of Romance:** Yes professional!

Gibson: (flips open dictionary) professional: one who gets paid in their profession.

Me: Okay, maybe not professional "per say" but still a girl can dream, can't she? Read and Review again!

**Crystal Sapphire:** Ooh, reverse logic. Sorry, that's too confusing for me to comprehend after three days of non-stop tests. (which I believe I did moderately well on, by the way). As for the cheese grater, yeah. I'm a clone of my future self, Steveninthe Rye and I will take over the world with evil monkeys and a cheese grater (sorry long story, inside joke with my friend Amanda from art class, so yeah, don't ask.) Hope you like the new chapter!

**4EverMonkeyFan:** Glad you liked my extra long chapter. And thanks, I think I still have my 4.0, (thank you God) I even got the highest grade in my English class! (Maybe I can credit that one to fanfiction, eh? I doubt it, the test was over The Odyssey and vocabulary words, but oh well!)

**DayDreamer9:** I actually did research to find out the stalagmites/stalactites thing. And stalactites extend from the ceiling and stalagmites extend up from the floor. (Hey, who says all research is for school?) Power to the robot monkeys!

**Ari: **Yeah I've been missing your reviews, but glad you're able to review again! Please review this chapter too, because as far as reviews go, the more the merrier! Thanks!

**AnimeFanGirl11:** Ooh! I want to order a Gibson plushie! My friend Angela and I have actually talked about taking home ec together. She'd make a Phantom of the Opera doll and I'd make a Gibson doll!

**Dekamonkey:** Glad you liked it and I do write again! Please R&R, thanks! Enjoy!

Now, on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Antauri flipped on his head light once more. "This is odd," he commented.

Around them was not the fish innards the expected, but instead, the walls were metal plated and circuitry ran this way and that.

Otto's eyes widened as he looked around. He gasped, "I was right! It _was_ metal! Take _that_ sparks. This is _not_ a loch ness experience!"

Nova ran over to one of the walls inside of the stomach. She began pounding on it with her yellow fists. The large machine shook every time she hit it, but she barely made a dent.

She sat down on the floor, defeated, where the water washed her back to where Otto and Antauri stood.

"I have a feeling that brute force won't get us out of this one," Antauri remarked, looking down at her.

Nova shot a glance towards Otto, "Otto? Are you feeling okay? You look a little green."

"How can you tell?" asked Antauri.

Otto turned around," I'm just… a little sea sick."

"Eww!" yelped Nova, "well, don't get sick over here." She looked for a way away from the guys, "I'm going to see if there's a way out further back."

She worked her way to the back of the mechanical fish. She reached the back, and at the very end of the long tunnel were giant fans that looked very powerful. "Wow," she spoke into them, "good thing they're not on."

Suddenly, she felt the big machine halt. She once again fell over, landing on her hind quarters. She could no longer see Otto or Antauri, but she heard them cry out.

"Wonder what's gonna happen now," she heard Otto say.

Suddenly, Nova heard the fan blades start to spin. She felt an increasing force pushing her out of the back of the fish. As much as she wanted to escape, she couldn't' help feeling she was falling right into the hands of the enemy. She grabbed onto a metal bar right next to the fan, just as the force increased to the point at which she wouldn't have been able to stand up any longer.

She held on for dear life. She heard the yell of Antauri and Otto as they were swept out of the mouth. She waited for the fans to stop before she crept towards the mouth of the machine.

* * *

Antauri and Otto were sent spewing from the creature's mouth. They landed with a thud on the rocky ground of a dark cave.

Otto groaned as he rubbed his eyes, "Ooohhh, I feel like Jonah."

Antauri opened his eyes. "Look out!" he yelled. But he was too late.

Two large robots clasped his wrists and hoisted him off of the ground. An identical machine had done the same to Otto.

Otto activated his saws but wasn't strong enough to bend the metal robot arm and set himself free.

Antauri activated his energy claws, but for some reason, the energy didn't disintegrate the metal around his wrists. He thought about using a Monkey Mind Scream, but they were difficult to aim and near impossible to shoot backwards.

They heard an evil cackle reign from behind a corner and they watched the little brown monkey with an eyepatch walk into the room.

"Sakko." Antauri stated.

"Antauri, Otto, glad you could make it. Where is the yellow monkey?" Sakko pointed in the direction of the fish and a third robot entered its gaping mouth.

"These robot things are pretty sweet," commended Otto, admiring the craftsmanship of the robots.

"Thank you," Sakko accepted, "as it goes electronics have always been my strong point. I'm sure you, Antauri, can appreciate the new alloy I've created that is resistant to your energy attacks. No matter what move you try to use with your ghost claws, it will not be able to penetrate my alloy. It's become quite useful. It's an interesting story how I created it really. I was pondering inside of my workshop one day and…"

Suddenly a flash of yellow went shooting by them, heading down a different tunnel in the cave.

The robot came speeding out of the fish, but it hit a rock and tripped, denting in the front half of the robot. It sparked, and then went dead.

"Should've built em' with rockets so it could fly," Otto said under his breath.

Sakko growled, "Take them to the cave with the others! Then start the search for the yellow monkey," he commanded loudly.

The robots carried their two captives down a different tunnel.

* * *

"Honestly Sparks, I haven't figured what this room's purpose is," Gibson answered," I've noticed several mobile doors and sliding panels in the walls and ceiling but I have yet to discover their purpose."

The two monkeys sat alone in the quiet room, still with their abdomens tied to the large rocks. Things hadn't looked up since they had been stuck there.

"I can guess what their purpose is," Sparks added, "and it's not good."

"Well, let us hope that our friends will save us soon. No doubt they're fighting that evil Sakko to earn our freedom as we speak!"

After this optimistic speech, the two robots came down the hall carrying Antauri and Otto.

"So much for that theory, Brain-strain," remarked SPRX-77.

The robots fastened Otto and Antauri to the large spiky rocks as well. Antauri's binds, unlike the other's, secured his arms. He activated his energy claws, but he could not break himself free. "Must be that alloy," he said to himself.

"Well," said SPRX-77 after the robots departed, "this is a fix. Hey, where's Nova?"

"Around here somewhere. She ran away from the robots," Otto responded.

"The only quick one, eh?" SPRX-77 asked.

"I suppose you could say that," Antauri answered.

Gibson looked over towards Otto and Antauri. "Unfortunately Sparks and I have been unable to locate any method of escaping this predicament. The only thing I've discovered an underground river approximately a foot below our feet. Too bad, I don't think it will be able to aid our escape at all."

"One never knows, my friend," Antauri commented.

"True. Very true," Gibson replied.

Sakko strolled nonchalantly into the room. "Well, it's nice to have all of you here, excluding Nova, whom will soon be mine anyway. However, I have decided to expose my method of disposing of you all now." Sakko pushed a button on the remote he was holding.

Several panels slid back revealing many things in the room. A boulder, a mirror, a large laser, and several sharp knives.

"Eh, I guessed right," said SPRX-77.

Otto looked up at the large boulder, which looked large enough to flatten the whole room in one drop.

"Ooh, that looks painful," Otto supposed.

Sakko explained his evil plan. "When I press this button," Sakko motioned to the large red button in the middle of the remote, "the laser will shoot, bounce off that mirror," Sakko pointed to the mirror in the corner of the room, "and spread the laser beam in five directions. Guess which five?" Sakko raised an eyebrow to arouse intrigue.

"Though, just in case my laser fails, directly after the laser hits the mirror, the large, flat, three ton boulder is set to drop upon you all. And just for jolleys, in case somehow you the boulder fails to mutilate all of you, the heat-seeking knives will drop from the ceiling damaging all of your fancy metal bodies beyond repair."

Antauri struggled to free himself once again, "But, but why?"

"Come on Antauri. Isn't it obvious? With the team out of the way, no one will be able to stop my conquest of the world. I will prove to the universe that SIZE DOESN'T MATTER IN VILLAINY!"

"You express such amazing evil, Sakko. Your mind seeks nothing but power no matter what the cost. But you can still turn it around! Let us go and…" Antauri began.

"Please Antauri don't waste my time. I'd think of all people you would be above begging for mercy. Anyway evil is working very well for my right now. Anyway if you'll excuse me I have a yellow monkey to catch," Sakko and his remote exited the room, leaving the four monkeys to ponder their problems.

Antauri struggled again to get free. He could freeze everything in the air if he could just move his arms. His eyes drifted around the room and finally settled upon Gibson.

Just by looking at Gibson you could practically see the wheels turning. Antauri smiled to himself. If anyone could get them out of this mess, it would be Gibson.

* * *

Nova heard the robot enter the metal fish. She ducked behind a tooth as it entered. A small radar and a scanner popped out of the robot's chest. It scanned for 360 degrees around it.

Nova held her breath and froze. Perhaps it wouldn't see her. She was dead wrong.

She heard the scanner beep and the robot moved in her direction. She decided to attack it. She tried but to her surprise, the robot grabbed her extended arms and held them apart.

Thankfully, she was pretty low to the ground. She used her tail, and whammed the robot with all the strength she could muster (which is a lot).

The robot released her as it stumbled off-balance. She decided in this case, flight would be considered over fight. She took off traveling as fast as she could.

As she exited the giant fish, she thought she caught a quick glimpse Otto and Antaurik, caught by the robots. She felt bad for running past them, but she felt that even if she'd tried to fight and help, those robot things would win.

For now, she had to escape the impending doom and figure out how to save the team as soon as she knew what was going on.

Nova had been wandering the caves for what felt like hours, but could have been as short as ten minutes. For it's impossible to tell time in a dark cave with no light and no clock.

She had determined long ago that the robot was no longer chasing her. Now she was trying to find her way out, or at least get back to where she had started.

"Now's when I need Gibson and his computer Gizmos," she spoke to herself.

That instant, she heard a quiet humming noise. She followed the tunnel until she reached the source.

The small tunnel opened up to a large open room. The humming was coming from some large, electrical equipment. In the middle of the room was a large, boiling pool of water. Suspended over it was something white…No! It was Chiro.

She started to jump down to save him, but then a door to the room opened and Sakko stepped in.

Nova stayed hidden in the tiny tunnel which had now narrowed to only about two feet in diameter, and stood right below the roof of the cave.

"I should have known it was Sakko," she whispered.

"Ah! Where _is_ that useless yellow monkey?" he ranted, "It has been _too_ long. She is probably wandering the caves, lost and starving. Okay then, I shall simply take care of the team now."

"No!" Chiro yelled, "C'mon Sakko, you don't have to do this!"

"Oh, but I do! Be ready, young one, to witness the destructive end to the monkey team." Sakko brought his thumb down and pressed the large, red button.

* * *

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Is that an evil cliffhanger or what? Well guess what, I already have half of the 8th (and perhaps final) chapter written. I'll probably finish/post it by Wednesdsay. Now that SCHOOL'S OUT FOR THE SUMMER AND NOW I'LL HAVE A HECK OF A LOT MORE FREE TIME! So, expect a lot more frequent updating now that I'm free! Anyway, please review! I'm shooting for 10 reviewers! Thanks!

RobotMonkeys4Ever


	8. A Clever Escape, and a Fish Mouth Agape

Sorry everybody, last chapter. But to make it special I made this chapter especially long. And for that reason I expect a lot of excellent reviews. This story has been a lot of fun to write and a lot of torment for the rest of you (mua ha ha) I apologize for not having this up by Wednesday as I had suggested, but like I said, I made it extra long to make up for it. Please review I'd really appreciate it and now I shall thank the reviewers who reviewed chapter seven! Thanks again!

**Princess Moon Shadow:** Yes, evil is great isn't it? I should join the Skeleton King.

SK: Don't even think about it, mortal.

RM4E: Don't worry. I couldn't stand the stink anyway.

SK: Excuse me?

RM4E: Um… gottagonowbye!

**A Fan of Romance:** Ha ha. Who knew such a feeling of hate could be so appreciated? I FEEL SO LOVED. That line? I certainly didn't intend it to be interpreted the way you did, so yeah. R&R PLEEEEASE!

**Fire Bearer Kite:** Cliffhangers. Terrible for the readers, tons of fun for the writers. Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Okay I'm done now. Well, the good news is now you get to see how the cliffhanger ends! Or, something like that. Enjoy and review!

**Ari:** Of course I miss your reviews! I hate, err… severely dislike, when my reviewers skip a chapter. As far as reviews go, the more the merrier! And now you can be happy because I updated (I know, I just made your day.) Hope you like the final chapter!

**AnimeFanGirl11:** No! You discovered my inspiration! You'll see when you read it, but the entire scene you're about to read was inspired by the Great Mouse Detective. Dang it I can't believe you saw through that hmm…Oh well. Kudos to you! Yay for Gibson! Review please, hope you enjoy!

**Kiozona.pop:** Away for 3 weeks? Well, if you go, wherever you go you'd better have internet access because I'm expecting reviews! JK, have fun on vacation. Unless I misunderstood your review and you already went on vacation. In that case I apologize for misunderstanding. Review and enjoy!

**4EverMonkeyFan:** I'm biting my nails right now wondering what my score was on my finals. I haven't gotten my report card yet but I'm hoping and praying for good scores.

**Twister91: **13 days? You poor, poor creature. That's a really long time to be in school. Well, good luck with that anyway. And remember, good things lie in your future.

**Beastfire:** Ooh! I shall join the war against cliffhangers.

Nova: But, you use cliffhangers.

RM4E: Well, I didn't say which _side_ I'd be on. Hope you like the new chapter!

**RaventheInvincible:** Sorry it took so long! Here's your new chapter!

**Andi Marie Black:** Thanks! Glad you think I'm a good writer. Hope you like this one too, and please review.

**Crystal Sapphire:** Ha ha, tormenting Sakko sounds like a good idea. Enjoy this new chapter and review it! Yay!

12 Reviewers! I feel so special! Please review again everybody. And if you're reading this, you'd better review it or else! Okay, now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Okay if we…nah, that won't work. Well, maybe if we just…Oh that won't do it either. Oh! I got it! We'll just hafta…actually, no," Otto thought out loud to himself.

"Ah, Otto cut it out-you're giving me a migraine," SPRX-77 yelled in frustration.

"Well excuse me for living, Sparks. I'm just trying go figure us out a way out of here."

"Oh, stop you two. The only way we will be able to get out of this situation is by working together," Antauri told them, "And…"

"Working together…" pondered Gibson.

"Yes, working together. And…" Antauri began again.

Gibson quoted Antauri again, "working together…"

"That's what he said," SPRX-77 said, apparently becoming annoyed.

Suddenly, they heard the laser near the ceiling start to draw a charge.

"Well team, this is it," SPRX-77 began, "actually, I have a confession to make. Back on that other planet, well, I DIDN'T REFILL THE FUEL! It's my fault we're stuck here! I just kinda forgot to!"

"It's your fault I've been eaten by a fish almost twice?"

The charge sounded almost complete.

"Working together…" repeated Gibson for the final time, "that's it!" Gibson looked over at SPRX-77, "Sparks!" he yelled.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry."

"Sparks! Pull yourself together!" Gibson was yelling and talking quickly now.

"Huh?" SPRX-77 asked.

The laser had finished charging.

"Use your magnets, and pull the mirror top towards you twenty seven degrees!"

"What?" SPRX-77 asked once more.

"NOW!" Gibson yelled as he closed his eyes, the laser beam almost reaching the mirror.

With split-second timing, SPRX-77 used his magnets and pulled the top of the mirror towards him, tipping it towards the floor. The lasers hit the mirror and bored into the ground. Gibson opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

That same instant, the giant rock above their heads started to fall.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Otto yelled.

Gibson smiled. He was now totally calm.

The earth trembled and a strong spray of water burst through the ground. The laser had hit the ground, bored into the underground river, where the pressure of the water had enough pressure to shoot straight up through the ground with amazing power.

The water stream was large enough to hold the entire boulder several dozen feet off of the ground.

Otto felt relief, but it was short lived. He noticed that the boulder was slipping off of the stream of water, and directly towards him.

He yelled again as the boulder slipped off of the water stream and though most of it went over his head, he saw the edge of it draw nearer and nearer to him.

Gibson was still at peace.

The rock fell and just missed Otto's head. The colossal rock's edge crushed the rock that he was tied to.

Otto looked up. As glad as he was about being free, those heat-seeking knives were coming straight towards him.

"Otto! Set Antauri free!" yelled Gibson.

Not questioning his friend for a nanosecond, Otto bolted over and cut easily through Antauri's bonds.

'I knew it' thought Gibson 'anything that resistant to energy would naturally be easily defeated by physical attacks.'

Antauri jumped free and held up his energy claws, stopping the sharp knives centimeters away from their heads.

Antauri moved the knives over to the other side of the room and threw them into the ground, completely destroying them. Then, rushing over to Gibson and SPRX-77, Antauri easily released them.

The other three monkeys gathered around Gibson, patting him on the back, rubbing his head (in guy-ish fashion) and otherwise congratulating him.

"Guess it's a good thing you got that big brain, Brain Strain!"

"Definitely good thinking, Gibson."

"Nice job!"

"Way to think on your feet!"

"I knew you could do it."

"Hey, hey," Gibson said, stopping them, "I couldn't have done it without you. We simply did it by working together."

"Well then team," Antauri began, "let's go save Chiro and stop Sakko."

They didn't know that Chiro no longer needed help.

* * *

Sakko watched the quick moves of the monkey team on his monitor, each time growling louder at their victories, his defeats.

"Ha!" Chiro exclaimed, "Beaten again by the monkey team! I knew they could do it.

Sakko growled again and bounded over to the machine that controlled Chiro's suspension.

"Well," he said, "I may not be rid of the monkey team, but I _can_ be rid of their leader!"

Sakko flipped the switch unhooking the metal right that held Chiro from the chain which held him up.

"Woooooah!" Chiro yelled. He saw the water grow closer and closer, and felt the warmth increase on his skin.

Though right before he hit the water, he felt a force pulling him away from it by his shirt. It let go of him when he was back above solid ground.

It took him a second to realize what was happening, for he was quite dazed from his near death experience. When he looked up he saw Sakko and Nova in close combat.

Sakko had grabbed several various weapons, and it was obviously a close battle.

Nova swiped at Sakko with her fists and Sakko would defend himself with one large object and attack her with another, but she, too, would dodge.

His height (or lack thereof) seemed to be an advantage because he could move faster and avoid her attacks.

Nova attacked with both of her hands. Sakko jumped behind her, picked up an electrically charged probe from a counter, and thrust it into her back.

She cried out as electricity surged through her body, then fell to the ground on her stomach. She was weak, but still alive. She struggled to push herself up, but couldn't.

Chiro jumped to his feet, but with his arms still stuck to his sides in the cuff, he lost his balance and fell over.

Sakko grabbed a large laser gun off of the table and charged it, pointing at Nova. "Say goodbye, Nova."

Before he cold fire, he felt the gun lift out of his hands. Spooked, he let go of it.

Antauri, Gibson, SPRX-77, and Otto walked through the door, a line of destroyed robots behind it.

"Thank you," Antauri said, levitating the weapon, then sending it into the boiling pool of water.

"Errrrgh! Do you never tire of ruing my upper hand?" Sakko asked.

"Never," replied Otto.

Sakko grabbed his electrical probe again, holding it an inch away from Nova. "Nobody moves, or she gets it."

Gibson looked at SPRX-77, who looked back at him. They nodded towards each other.

Gibson jumped high in the air, attracting the attention of Sakko. In that split second, SPRX-77 turned on his magnets and pulled the golden monkey towards him.

Realizing his defeat, Sakko looked for a quick way to regain the upper hand. Desperate, he threw the probe at Gibson, but it was a terrible miss and fell to the ground.

"Nice throw Cyclops," SPRX-77 yelled.

Gibson landed from his jump and turned around to face the small chimp. "Cybovac Drill Blaster!" Gibson yelled, as he attacked Sakko with his lasers which shot out of his drills.

Sakko yelled. He knew that defeat was being snatched out of victory's jaws. He spun around, readying himself to jump upon Gibson with all of his fury.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Suddenly, Sakko felt his head spin and ache with Antauri's attack. While Antauri was attacking, Gibson grabbed onto the cuff around Chiro and used his lasers to melt the metal and release him.

Nova regained strength and pushed herself up on her hands and knees.

SPRX-77, who was crouched, ready to attack, noticed her, and then helped her to her feet.

"You okay, Nova?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Nova replied, "but it's time to obliterate that little pest."

"Then how about a little teamwork?"

"Sounds good to me!"

SPRX-77 and Nova jumped up in unison yelling in perfect harmony "Double Monkey Attack!" Sakko only had time to spin around before he got a good hard kick by both the red and yellow monkeys.

Otto too had to join in on the action. He put his saws together creating two large tornados of energy. "Tornado Kablasto!" he yelled. The tornados came together around Sakko, picked him up and threw him across the room.

Sakko realized that he could not win. It was time to retreat.

All six members of the monkey team joined together. Standing as one unified team, they teamed up and attacked with their energy attacks at the same time.

"Monkey Fu!"

"Spin Shocker!"

"Scritch Scratch Doomthrower!"

"Magna Tingler Blast!"

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

"Sting Ring!"

Sakko saw all of the attacks coming straight towards him. Thinking fast, he found a useful tool behind him. He picked up a remote and pushed the button in the middle of it. He formed a force field around himself that protected him from the attacks. With another button, the force field fit to his body to become a force field suit.

He viewed the pool of boiling hot water and jumped into it, being protected by the suit. He swam away avoiding capture and permanent defeat by the monkey team.

The hyperforce ran over to the pool, but knew they could not pursue their enemy any further.

"Well, we beat him," Chiro said. "Hey Nova, thanks for that awesome save!"

"No problem Chiro," Nova accepted, "but I never could have survived if it hadn't been for Gibson and Sparks's smooth moves!"

"You should have seen Antauri in the other room," SPRX-77 said.

"Or Otto! He was lightening fast," commended Gibson.

As the team started to reminisce about their adventure, Chiro walked around the room. On a counter near the edge of the room, he saw a clipboard and picked it up.

"Would you look at this!" Chiro exclaimed. "It's an agenda of Sakko's plan."

The team ran over to look.

Chiro read the list,

"**1. Set up base in abandoned caves on a deserted or vacant planet. (Make sure to use a scrambler to disguise any signs of residency or electronic activity.)**

**2. Plant formless clones of people on last known other-world activity of hyperforce to avoid refilling of fuel at any cost.**

**3. Judge distances accordingly and use magnets to draw in an immobile Super Robot.**

**4. Release large animals to attack and injure as many members as possible, capture all members**

**5. Use methods to destroy team.**

**6. Take over Shuggazoom City."**

"Boy, he makes it sound easy," Otto remarked.

"We fell for it all," Gibson noted, "everything happened exactly as he had expected."

"Not everything," Antauri reminded him, "we were victorious, and he was not."

"True. Very true," agreed SPRX-77.

"Yeah, when it boils down to it, he was _easy_ to beat," Otto said, shifting his weight and leaning onto a nearby ledge.

Unfortunately, Otto didn't realize that there was a button on that ledge, a very important button which Otto pressed.

"WARNING: SELF DESTRUCT INITIATED. HOT WATER FLOW ENGAGED. FLOOD DOORS OPENING," the team heard a voice boom over the loud speaker

"Whoops," Otto blushed.

"Monkey team, let's get out of here!" Chiro yelled.

The team scrambled from the door they had entered through. Gibson turned one of his gadgets, and began leading them down different tunnels.

"How can that thing tell us which way to go?" SPRX-77 asked him.

"I'm basing the direction we head upon our general latitude and longitude along with the latitude and longitude of the general area Antauri told me he came from, which should offer a way out and I add that data to…"

SPRX-77 rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry I asked."

Nova glanced behind her, "I can feel the heat! Tell me we're almost there!"

"Better than that," said Gibson, "we _are_ there!"

Ahead of them was the large metal fish with his mouth open. The team jumped into the water and turned on their jet packs and rebreathers(all except Chiro, whom Antauri grabbed onto).

The team went as fast as they could and reached the surface, leaving the boiling hot water at their back. Several pieces of scrap metal and remains of the robots floated to the surface of the lake.

Otto looked at Gibson, and Gibson looked at Otto.

"Do ya think…?" asked Otto, staring back at the floating pieces of metal.

"Actually Otto, I think so."

* * *

Back at the robot, the entire crew was helping to reconstruct it. Repairing broken machinery, reconstructing broken parts and ripped cords and wiring. Everyone was chipping in to help out.

Gibson had found some intact fuel tanks which he had used to refill their reserves and restore power to the robot.

Finally, the robot was back in tip top shape.

"Looks pretty good," commented Otto. "You know, I may end up missing this place. Scenic views, native animals, exotic foods…" A bug landed on Otto's arm. "Aaaa!" he grabbed a flamethrower (A/N: Yay for my flamethrower! I knew I'd get it in!) off of the ground and sprayed it wildly, frying the bug.

"Sure. We can all tell you'll miss it," SPRX-77 said, rolling his eyes.

"Well team, let's get going. I don't know about you, but I could really go for a hover burger right about now, or maybe a holographic ice cream cone. Mmmmmm…"

Antauri chuckled, "Well then. We'd better get going before Chiro implodes."

Everyone laughed as the team headed into the super robot, ready to head home.

* * *

The team all sat in their chairs in the main control room talking over their experience.

"So I heard this noise," Otto told, "turns outit was Gibson screaming like a girl."

"I beg your pardon!" defended Gibson, "never in my life have I ever screamed like a girl!"

"I dunno Gibson, I heard it, too," Nova said.

"It must have been someone else," Gibson said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, Big Brain, give it up! We've all been known to do crazy things in upright fear," commented SRPX-77.

"Fear? Ha! I don't even know the meaning of the word. Though, Sparks there was that time that you-"

"If you even think of mentioning that time that I-"

"Hey cut it out you guys," Nova said, getting between them.

"Nah, let them battle it out," said Otto.

"Both of you cut it out! This is between me and Gibson!"

"Gibson and I"

Before they knew it, the foursome was in a big argument, again.

Antauri and Chiro looked across the room at each other. Then, deciding to leave it alone, got up and headed over to their transport tubes. As they headed up to their rooms, Antauri could be heard saying, "Some things never change."

**The End

* * *

**

10 pages. 10 PAGES! Wow. I hope this didn't bore you to death. Well, sorry that it's over but I hope you all enjoyed it. I currently only have one idea for a new fic and I don't know if it will work out. So it may be another week or so before I start on a new one. But the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll start a new fic, so review, review, review. And thanks all for reading I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

RobotMonkeys4Ever


End file.
